


Sweet and Spicey

by Magyka13, Maplestrazsa



Series: Many Splendid Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: an RP with myself and Tylania (maplestrazsa on here) from Discord chat.I am Undertale Sans whilst they are Underfell Sans





	Sweet and Spicey

Red had noticed a peculiar quirk about his boyfriend. Sans had a baffling habit of falling asleep almost instantly when Papyrus picked him up. Red had seen this done many times and each made him more curious. Enough to finally bring it up when they were lazing on the couch in Undertale, the TV on something mindless from MTT. "Hey, can I ask you somethin' I've being to mention for a while?"  
Sans turned towards Red, yawning. "Wheat is on your skull?" He asked, turning towards the other now that his curiosity is peaked.  
Red snorted and shoved the skeleton. "That was bad, even for you." He sinks further into the couch. "When your brother picks you up, you fall asleep. I'm just curious why?"  
Sans looks confused for a second before realization sparks his eye lights in mirth. "Oh that?" Sans scoffs lightly, leaning on Red. "I just.....feel safe ya know? Like the resets can't haunt my dreams somehow." Sans finishes, staring at his phalanges in silent contemplation.  
Red blinked at the explanation, having assumed but not confirmed. It was no secret that for the skeletons who could remember, nightmares were a problem. Red had seen worse in his world as a regular every day occurance so he wasn't as effected. "So, hypothetically, anyone could pick you up if you trust them and you'd just... fall asleep?"  
Sans shrugged "don't know. No one else has ever tried." He colmented, laying his head in Red's lap and staring up at him endearingly. "Theoretically it might work depending on who I suppose." Sans finished, grabbing Red's hand in his own.  
Red grinned down at his cuddly boyfriend, running a gentle hand down the smooth skull. The unmarked bone always fascinated him. " really? I might just have to try it sometime. It's cute just how quick you go under."  
Sans flushed blue at the sentiment, eye lights flashing into tiny blue hearts for a split second as he took in his boyfriends face. The scars, gold tooth and all he loves with all his soul. "S-sure we can try that sometime" Sans stutters out, smiling genuinely at Red.  
Red chuckled at just how flustered Sans had gotten. He loved teasing his gentle boyfriend, pulling that blue blush to his cheeks. "That eager huh?" He loops an arm under Sans shoulder and tugs him closer to his own chest. "You trust me that much, babe?"  
Sans got even more blue, if that was even possible. Sans loops his own arms around Red to steady himself to not pull the both of them off the couch into the floor. "Y-yeah I do." Sans squeaks out, mumbling something under his breath about being worth all this affection.  
Red grinned wide in satisfaction, leaning down for a quick kiss. He would never get tired of that blue blush. It was just such a difference from all the red and black. "Well I'm glad you do, babe. I'll do my best to keep it too." He slumped further into the couch until Sans was practically laying on top of him, his own body sprawled along the couch cushions.  
Sans kissed Red back, eyelights hazy blue hearts in his eye sockets as he adjusted to the change in position on the couch. "Heh how'd you ever fell for such a numbskull like me I'll never know" Sans chuckled lowly, leaning on to kiss his mate once more, joints tinted blue.  
Red grinned, reflecting the little blue hearts with flashes of his own red ones. "I guess I just tripped up and was caught by an angel. They had a real funny bone." Red chuckled and kissed his mate back, his own cheeks a hazy red.  
Sans snorted at the pun as he cupped his hand to Red's face endearingly. "I loaf you so much. I'm glad you chose me to be your mate. Even if some days I don't feel like I deserve you, tibia honest." Sans admitted shyly, phalanges fidgeting with the zipper to Red's jacket.  
Red snorted at the pun, poking teasingly at Sansa ribs. " your puns are getting worse. I wouldn't change it for the entire surface. You're perfect, babe. I don't deserve you. I'm not a very good person." Red had done some pretty terrible things in the name of survival.  
Sans tickled back, trying to stifle his own giggles. "You aren't terrible babe." Sans coos at Red, sticking his blue tongue out at the slightly taller skeleton. "I love you just the way you are, and I'm glad you survived that hellhole of an au. I don't know what I'd be doing if I hadn't meat you" He finished, pausing to climb further into his mates lap.  
Red chuckled at the returned tickles, shifting his arms around Sans waist as the skeleton climbed up his body. "Probably making even more terrible puns. I'm sure your bro would be up the walls hearing them so much. I think they are real rib ticklers though." He smirks and starts to tickle Sans' ribs, touch uncharacteristically gentle.  
Sans erupts in stifled chuckles, squirming in Red's hold as the other mercilessly tickles his ribs. "T-they sure air humorous, h-huh?" Sans managed through his laughter, gasping and sputtering. Adjusting in Red's lap so he is facing his mate fully. "I love you, you dork" Sans murmured after a minute, nuzzling into Red's neck and breathing in his unique sent of cinnamon and juniper.  
Red couldn't help but chuckle as well. It was always a treat to see his mate so happy, so full of life. Nothing like the depressed skeleton he had first met. " love ya' too, babe." He pulls Sans close and nuzzles into the smooth skull, enjoying the scent of faint ketchup and tomato, from so much of his favorite condiment, and the static fresh of a lingering thunder. A scent he had never smelt before reaching the surface for the first time. It gave him hope.  
Sans continues to nuzzle into Reds neck, purring softly into his collarbone. Sans' magic begins to envelop the room in a calming aura of love and affection for his mate. Removing himself from Red's neck, Sans leans up and kisses Red passionately, full of love and understanding. His eye sockets closing as Sans wraps both arms around Reds neck to pull himself closer to the other.  
Red gave a quiet chuckle at the purr, finding how easy his mate could be content adorable. He relaxed as the aura enveloped them, going completely boneless. He could only do this when with his mate, always on edge out in public. Red leans eagerly into the kiss, arms tugging Sans closer so their rib cages aligned, soul to soul, never refusing a make out session with his mate.  
Sans' eye sockets opened back up to reveal blown out blue hearts, shimmering with swirling blue magic. Sans completely relaxed against Red, soul pulsing like a gentle heartbeat against Reds own. Soon the two souls beat in synch with one another as the two lovers stared deeply into each other's eye lights. Love and adoration filled the room, enveloping them like a warm bath, their two scents combing into something beautiful.  
Red could feel them sync, looking up at his mate with love and wonder. He still had no idea how he nabbed such a wonderful, kind mate. Something like this had only been fantasy, not even enough to dream about it one day. Red never wanted to let go, a streak of possessiveness having him claim his mates mouth once again, embrace turning clingy.  
Sans could only gasp at the feel of Reds magic enveloping him completely, showing him in feelings of love and a slight possessive streak as Red pulled him back in for a rather heated kiss. Soon the two lovers' chaste kiss became a heated make out session, magic going from cool and calming to sharp arousal in seconds. Sans' scent changed to that of a thunderstorm whilst Reds smelt like freshly burnt sage.  
Red loved this. The closeness, the love, being cherished and desired. It was such a foreign concept for so long, he had all but given up on finding this. His hands roam along the ribs, teasing underneath the blue jacket, reminding himself that the skeleton making out with him was entirely real and all his.  
Sans shudders at the light teasing touches to his sensitive ribs through his blue coat and turtleneck. Putting more intent into the kiss, Sans snakes his hands down and under Reds own crimson turtleneck. Reaching in he lightly and teasingly caresses the notches and curves of Reds spine. Eye light ablaze with a fiery blue light as Sans eagerly presses his phalanges to his lovers sensitive spine and his lowest ribs.  
Red had been enjoying the slow teasing pace, soaking in the love and rising desire, when the small fingers caressed his rough and marred spine. He lets out a squeak, back arching into the touch, face flushing in embarrassment at the reaction. No matter how much they did this, touch was still a wonder to him. Touch that felt good.  
Sans' phalanges pressed a bit harder at hearing his lover squeak and arch into his touch, Reds face flushing he color of his namesake. Leaning forward whilst still caressing his lovers spine, Sans opened his jaw and bit Reds collarbone hard enough to break through the bone but without any intent to harm. Marrow lightly leaked out slightly before Sans soothingly licked the mark with his tongue coated in healing magic, sealing it over and leaving two fang marks in the bone. Seeing his lover marked by his own fangs has Sans magic collecting in his joints, tinting them a powdery blue.  
Red was trying very hard not to squirm, hands moving to dip underneath the white shirt and return the caress to the spine. He gasped and tensed at the bite, feeling othing but pleasure and desire. Pain was a familiar sensation, and Red relished the act of caring the marks Sans left behind. It felt like they negated all the damage done to his bones, badges of honor instead of suffering. "So beautiful, babe."  
Sans gasped as Reds phalanges caressed his own spine with a gentleness that Red only showed with Sans. Feeling Red gasp as he finished his mark on the other, Sans pulled the prepared ribbon he hid in his jacket sleeve and started slowly running it through Reds sensitive sacrum.  
Red groaned at the familiar sensation along his sacrum. His mate was a huge tease, but it was so very arousing. The ribbon had been a compromise, between Red's desire for pain and Sans unwillingness to go more then a few love bites into that kind of pleasure. "You're so good to me, babe. So good." His hands reach higher, teasing at ribs and spine, keeping his hands away from Sans work.  
Sans finished off the intricate lacing of Reds sacrum with a tiny bow at the top, meaning breathlessly at Reds continued ministrations. "R-red c-can we?" Sans cuts off with a rather loud moan as Reds phalanges strike a rather sensitive spot on his upper spine. Sans only presses harder into Red as their souls form, pressing together until they are a single bright violet floating between the two.  
Red looked fondly at the ribbon work on his bones. His mate was too cute. He groaned at Sans reaction to his touch, teasing the bones as he let his soul manifest, meshing with the familiar blue. It was like coming home, greeting his better half after some time away. The sense of love, desire, happiness, and contentment washed over him, leaving him breathless.  
Sans arched into Red as their souls melded together in perfect synch. Both of the lovers' joints were now aglow with their respective magic colors. Sans keener lowly, unable to speak at the sheer intensity of their bonding. He felt such longing and desire coming off of Red in waves, like he was greeting him from Red having a long trip. Sans could only gasp and lightly place his fangs over where he it earlier as they both started to rock into each other, their clothed pelvis' brushing, causing electric like shocks of pleasure to jolt up their spines.  
Red clung to the light body on top of him, hands ghosting along blue joints and teasing the sensitive spots. He could feel the pleasure from his mate, feeding into his own, creating an ever growing loop. Panting, he placed a kiss on the smooth skull, meeting the rocking thrusts with his own hips, groaning when the ribbon rubbed and tugged along the bone.  
"A-shitt R-Red I" Sans starts, cutting himself off with a breathless keening moan as their pelvis' start to glow from all the intense pleasure and stimulation. Red and blue magic light up the room as it collects into their pelvis' ready to form only needing the focus to do so.  
"Y-yeah babe, I know." Red ran his hands down Sans' spine, coming to the waist band of the shorts. Reaching inside he rubs his fingers between their gathering magic, groaning as the fingers pressed against himself through the fabric, trying coax his mate into forming something for him to touch. "I got you. Let m-me make you feel good."  
With a small pop a girth blue ecto-member snaps into existence. Reds summoned right along with it. Taking one of Reds hands in is own, they both grab them, stroking both pressed together. Sans grabs Red by the back of his skull with his other hand, smashing their teeth together for another rated kiss, tongues massaging each other as the two pant and gasp at the electric jolts of pleasure from their erections rubbing together.  
Red whimpered into the kiss, looping his fingers with Sans' to create a tight squeeze for both of them. The pleasure was building and looping higher and higher, flooding his body. His hips bucked up into their grip, sliding easily between their soaked fingers. "O-oh fuck, babe! You feel amazin."  
Their joined souls glowed brighter at their rising pleasures. Sans grips Reds hand that is wrapped around their members tighter, causing both of them to gasp, hips cantering into each other harshly. Magical discharge peeking from the tips, sickening their hands in purple as the two colors combine.  
Red couldn't stop the whimper as the pleasure grew to almost painful levels, body twitching, needing to release the excess magic looping through his soul. His free hand tugged Sansa closer, rubbing their souls between them, determined to satisfy his mate before himself.  
Sans shudders harshly as their joined souls is rubbed between them, oozing magic steadily. "R-Red I'm!" Sans cuts off with a rather loud moan, breathlessly keening as he teeters on the edge of release. "C-can we-together?" He manages through his breathless moans as he pumps them faster into completion.  
Red grinned at the loud moan, panting harshly himself to keep the embarrassing noises to a minimum. "Yeah, babe. C-cum for me!" He could feel Sans at the edge, teetering. Pulling him close he gives his mate a tender, loving kiss, soul bursting with love as he came all over their hands.  
Sans comes shortly after, their conjoined souls exploding in purple magic. Relishing the tender kiss in the afterglow, Sans chuckles lowly. "Red please don't hide your noises from me again" he pants, having noticed Red holding back right before bringing Sans over the edge "I want to hear you" Sans purrs softly.  
Red relaxed under his mate, enjoying the after glow and the wash of satisfaction from their joined souls. It was comfortable. "It's embarrssin', babe. You sound good in passion. Me.." he grins and gives the most filthy, corny porn star moan he can.  
Sans chuckles at his mates antics. "Now your just trying to sound weird" leaning on, Sans rests his skull on Reds shoulder. "Be more open with those lovely sounds and I'll be more rough with ya from now on in the way you like it" Sans purred to his lover, voice low and sultry with the promise of more pleasure.  
Red chuckled after his silly moan, wrapping his arms around Sans ribs while ignoring the mess between them. They could wash it off. Eventually. "It made ya laugh though. " he shivered at the low voice, desire pulsing in his soul. Nothing turned him on more then Sans getting rough and possessive. "Well, if that's the case, how could I refuse?"  
"How about we take this elsewhere then?" Sans purred lowly, caressing Reds skull lovingly. "How about we use that garden tub for more than just bathing?" Sans continued, licking where he bit earlier, scraping his fangs over the marks.  
Red grinned and slowly sat up, not wanting there souls to split yet. Not wanting the complete feeling to end. "Already up for round two? Not too sure where you got that lazy bones reputation if you have that kind of refractory period." He nuzzles into the smooth skull, his eager excitement for a more... intense round obvious in their combined soul.  
Sans nuzzled back, enamored my his mate. "When it comes to this" Sans starts, pointing between the two of them and to their conjoined souls "I have enough for at least three" Sans purred into the side of Reds skull, breathing hotly down his lovers neck.  
Red grinned, tugging his mate close and anchoring him firmly. "Well then, better hold on tight. I'm keeping you to that promise." With a flair of magic he short cuts them to the tub, unwilling to risk their souls splitting by walking. The rush of magic tingled between them, little sparks of purple from their joined magic.  
Sans quickly sets the tub to fill, water he perfect temperature for the both of them. Slipping his clothes off slowly as to tease his mate, Sans slinks into the full tub with a come hither motion once he is seated in the large tub. "Gonna come and get me" Sans taunts Red, eye sockets sparking with mirth and intense love which is felt through the bond of their conjoined souls.  
Red linked his teeth has his mate slowly took his clothing off. The first round had been quick and satisfying, but now he desired more. Those smooth, unmarred, white porcelain bones where the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He was quick to strip off his own clothing, haphazardly throwing them around the room, and climbing in after his mate. He climbs slowly into Sans' lap, letting his femurs straddle hips. "I believe you promised you'd get me. Add to that pretty little bite of yours."  
Sans stared hard at Reds marred bones lovingly as the other practically ripped his own clothes off. His eye lights returning to blue hearts as the other slid into his lap. Growling low and hungrily as the previous bite mark from earlier is presented to him. Unsheathing his fangs, Sans proceeds to worship Reds bones with harsh bites and nips followed by soothing licks with his conjured blue tongue.  
Red shivered at the growl, flushing a light red. Seeing Sans go all savage on him was hot as hell. His mild mannered mate rarely let loose. Small red hearts flash in his eye sockets, groaning when those sharp little fangs come into play. He leans into he nips, presenting his body for Sans' desires. "So, so good to me babe. "  
Sans continued to nip and bite at the bones presented to him by his lover. Growling possessively at Reds flushed face, Sans roughly grinds up into Reds pelvis, reaching down to tease the ribbons still tied to the others sacrum. "All mine" Sans purrs, a deep growl following after as he bites hard enough to draw marrow.  
Red's first instinct was to bit his teeth against the moans, but remembered his promise. Embarrassing whines left him a few the possessive grind, he moves to gently stroke the smooth skull and pull his mate closer. "Yeah.. all yours. Fuck!" The harsh bite sends pleasure shooting through his soul, hips twitching into the teasing fingers. The wet ribbons left a wonderful sensation.  
Sans let the red marrow drip down Reds neck, admiring how it stained the bones where it dripped before licking the fresh wound. "You look so hot like that, all moaning and marked because of me." Sans pants into Reds skull, running phalanges through all the sensitive points in his lovers pelvis, encouraging the magic there to form.  
Red gave a low moan watching Sans lick up his marrow. "S-shut up. No I ain't, I sound s-stupid." The flush deepens with embarrassment and love, knowing Sans really did find him arousing by the feeling in his soul. A soft whine comes at the teasing fingers along his bones, letting his magic coalesce in his pelvis, waiting for what Sans would like from him.  
Sans growls possessively, giving Red a hungry look as Reds skull flushes a deeper red. "It's the most a'peal'ling sound I have ever heard Red. You do so much to me when you let go like that." Sans purred deeply as he pressed harder into the forming magic. With a soft pop a red girth you member with an entrance below it lights up the bath water a sultry red. "I love you so much" Sans coos to Red as he begins to pump the member harshly, eliciting a sharp hiss from Red.  
Red snorted at the pun, unable to stop himself. "That one was bad. A real-Ah! " he moans when the fingers dig and shape his magic into a complete set. A long low groan comes when the small hand starts pumping his length with a quick pace. "I l-love you too." He presses his forehead to Sans', looking down at his magic framed in ribbon.  
Sans presses his forehead to Reds, kissing him deeply as his own magic forms in the same configuration as his mates. Reaching down past the red girth, Sans slips a phalange into the entrance, teasing it excruciating slowly. "So Red how do you want it? Shall I go slow for you or do you want me to fuck you into the side of the tub?" Sans growls as the other hand continued pumping Red roughly.  
Red leans into the kiss, enjoying he pure love and desire filtering through him. He whines when the finger enters him, hips grinding down to feel more of anything. "I just want you babe. Feel everything. " his hands roam down, wanting to make Sans feel good too, gripping the girthy blue length and pumping slowly.  
Sans groans as Reds phalanges stroke his member. Clutching Red closer letting the two members touch (again), Sans wraps Reds hand around both members. Rocking into each other, Sans pushes another finger in with the first one, going faster and deeper into his lover. Licking Reds neck, Sans bites slightly higher next to one of the other marks left on Reds neck, drawing marrow and leaping the leaking marrow up. "Ya gonna return the favor once I ravage you thoroughly?"sans purrs into the side of Reds skull.  
Red moaned at the repeat of pleasure, body a bit more numb to it since he'd already gotten off this way once. The fingers inside make his twitch, gripping both lengths tight and rubbing quick. A yelp comes with the bite, making him wiggle into the pleasure even more, soul tingling at the pleasure/pain. "Of course babe. I'd never say no to that voice." He places a gentle kiss on his mate, a promise for next time.  
Pulling Red even closer causing Red to release their erections. Pumping three phalanges in and out of Reds entrance, going even deeper than before. "Oh S-stars Red, ya squeezing my fingers so well" he murmurs lowly and sultrily at Red. "Ya 'red'dy for more, my love?" Sans asks, roughly thrusting against his lover as he continues to pump his phalanges in and out roughly.  
Red had to move his hand when he's pressed close, unable to stroke the lengths pressed together between them. His hands move to ribs instead, stroking along smooth bone. He moaned at the stretch of three inside him, clenching down. "F-feels good, babe. 'm ready." He smiled at the pun, his mate just so himself even when he was full filling Red's desires for a rougher treatment.  
Sans smirks lustfully at his mates words. Slipping his hand out earning him a keening moan from Red, Sans quickly lifts Red to hover above his glowing member. Lining himself up with Reds entrance, Sans moans softly at the phalanges caressing his ribs as he lowers Red rather quickly onto his member. "Ooooooh s-stars-" Sans moans out, the tightness of Reds entrance almost bringing him to release right then and there. Not giving his lover time to adjust, Sans leans Red on the side of the tub, moving one leg to rest on his shoulder. The deeper angle let's Sans member reach their very back of Reds magic as Sans starts to thrust deeply into the other.  
Red holds onto his mate as he is lifted, clenching in anticipation but quickly relaxing as the head presses at his entrance. The familiar length Spears him open, causing a long, rough moan at the burning stretch. Sans was a bit thicker then three phalanges. "Oh fuck!" His spine is pressed into the side of the tub as Sans manhandles him into the desired position. It's incredibly hot. A spike of desire, pleasure, and love runs through their souls from him. The deep thrusts has him panting, clinging to the edge of the tub to keep them steady. Water sloshed around them, threatening to go over the side.  
Sans purrs loudly at his mates delicious moans that erupt from Red. "Your so sexy all open to me. Don't know how much it gets me when you bare yourself like this." Sans purrs to Red as his thrusts into the other get fiercer the more Reds moans and pants feed his carnal desire to see his mate putty in his arms.  
Red couldn't help his sounds of pleasure. It was rare to get Sans like this, all rough and tumble pleasure. The mild embarrassment at hearing himself moan and pant was worth the toe curling treatment. "S-so good to me, babe. Love it so m-much Ah! When you get l-like this." His spine was aching at the hard tub wall behind him, leg up and going numb from the position, hole spread and open to Sans desires. A spike of pure pleasure ran through him, making him keen.  
Reds moans and keening breaths spurned Sans on even more. Pulling out, Sans flipped Red around to where Red is leaning over the edge of the tub, entrance presented before him and red erection smashed against the rim of the tub. Sliding back in to the hilt in one quick motion Sans begins a brutal pace going even deeper than before.  
Red yelps at the sudden withdraw, confusion turning into surprise when the normally relaxed skeleton manhandles him into the new position, his hard member pressed into the edge of the tub with force. He cries out at the pain, mixing with the pleasure of the returning length inside him. A quick change of angle has his member sliding along the tub instead of wedged, releasing the pressure and letting his length rub along the wet porcelain. "Holy shit, babe!" His eye lights were large pulsing hearts, loving the harsh treatment.  
Sans growls deeply, the sound reverberating as he loses himself inside his mates tight cavern, Reds words pushing him deeper into a primal state of mind. Reds gasps and breathless moans as his entrance squeezes Sans' member almost painfully only serving to fuel Sans' desire to fill his mate with his magical release. Wrapping his arms around Red, Sans uses this as leverage to thrust even harder than before. Their release quickly approaching if the way Reds inner walls clench around his member say anything about it.  
Red couldn't believe how lost into the moment Sans had become. The girthy length was hammering into him, arms around him to keep him close, to go in deep. All he could do was cling to the tub and hold on. He loved it. The loop of pleasure was building, making him clench and push his hips back to meet the thrusts. "I-I'm close! Sans I'm gunna.." he wanted his mate to join him but he wouldn't last much longer.  
Sans' thrusts steadily got more erratic and harsh, rubbing Reds trapped member against the edge of the tub even harsher. "M-me too Red" Sans moaned, a growl cutting him off as Reds entrance clenched around him even harsher. Biting harshly into his mate as his release steadily approaches, barely managing to hold off so as to allow Red to come with him.  
Red tried to hold off but the bite was too much. He came with a loud, screaming moan, red spilling across the tub and coloring the water. His body spasmed, orgasm powerful at the combo pleasure/pain coursing through him. He slumped over the edge of the tub, panting heavily. So good! His mate was so good to him.  
Sans bit down as his own organs ripped through him, Reds walls clenching him as he thrust slowly through their climaxes. Panting lightly, Sans pulls out, purring at the sight of his mate shuddering as he does so. Red and blue magical release coloring the water and staining his lovers marked bones purple. A red echo-stomach swirling with Sans' release coloring the magic purple where his blue magic rested inside the conjured flesh. Sitting back down with Red in his lap, Sans gently cleans the both of them off and drains the tub. Drying them off he ports to their bedroom, layering kisses and gentle caresses to his mates body, deep bite marks and 'bruises' littering the scarred bones. "I love you so much Red" sans mummers to his mate, sending love and reverence through their bond and conjoined souls.  
Red tried not to squirm when the hot release was left inside him, hole clenching at the empty feeling. All his energy was gone and it was easy to slump into his mate and accept the cleaning. His ecto body slowly absorbed the blue magic and disappeared. He clings to Sans as they are dried off, pressing his face into the smooth neck with a happy purr. The after care was exquisite, curling into the loving kisses and touches. "Love ya too, babe. Come 'er. " he pulls Sans down for a slow kiss, body lax and comfortable, soaking in the conjoined love and adoration in their souls.  
Sans continues to soothingly rub his mates body, smiling at his hazy eye lights that are still red hearts. Their souls separating and dispersing back into their chest cavities with a soft pop. Using his magic to lift the blankets, Sans covers the both of them and holds Red close as the two lovers enjoy one another's embrace. Sans purrs happily in the arms of his lover as he strokes Reds upper spine gently soothing out any kinks from the rough treatment of the tub edge.  
Red whines a bit when the blue soul leaves his, the empty feeling of a missing other half settling in. It would wain in time. To help he cuddles in close to his mate, sighing at the familiar magic. He clings to smooth bone, body tired and slowly dropping into sleep. "Tired, babe.."  
Sans sleepily nuzzles into his mate as the two drift off in each other's arms. "Love you Red, sleep well" Sans whispers as Red drifts off into a peaceful slumber, not far off himself. Turning off the lights with his magic Sans relaxes into Reds hold and drifts off, lazily embracing Red in his slumber.  
Red was already nodding off, warm, safe, comfortable, and satiated. His soul pulsed happily, knowing it's other half was gone but still close. "Lve ya.." he sinks into a restful sleep, free of nightmares and bad memories. Only the touch of love.  
{Fin}

**Author's Note:**

> The next day Red remembers his original question about when Papyrus picks Sans up. So he decides to test it out. It works and Sans falls right to sleep holding onto him like he does Papyrus in his sleep whilst being held. He chuckles at his adorable mate as he carries Sans off to bed with him.


End file.
